


Honneur aux dames

by DearUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Trains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: C'était parti d'un rien. D'une bousculade à la sortie du train. D'un Dean qui se voulait joueur et d'un Cas qui ne veut pas que Dean le prenne pour ce qu'il n'est pas.





	Honneur aux dames

**Author's Note:**

> Seule l'histoire m'appartient tout entière.  
> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous le savez bien :')

Aah, le train. Le train et ses joies du matin. Ses retards inopinés qui vous font tourner de l’œil rien qu’à les regarder, écrits au-dessus de votre tête en lettres toutes brillantes. Comme si ça allait arranger les choses, de les éclairer en jaune et de les mettre en majuscules. Ses wagons toujours bondés où l’on se retrouvet bien trop souvent à devoir rester debout, agrippé comme on le peut à une barre pas trop loin, où l’on passe son temps à s’excuser de pousser un peu trop les gens qui nous entourent parce que, oui, on le sait, il n’y a pas de place.  
Oui mais lorsqu’on a cours à 8h, le matin, on a pas vraiment le choix.

Le train de sept heures ou rien. Le train de 7h ou on sera en retard en cours. Parce que dix minutes en train, cinquante en bus.

Dean et Castiel le savent bien. Ce train, ils le prennent ensemble trois fois par semaine depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant. Aah, les joies de la fac et de ses emplois du temps à dormir debout…

Et, comme à chaque fois, les deux garçons se retrouvent collés, l’un contre l’autre, le dos contre les portes de leur wagon. Porte qui vibre toujours violemment à chaque fois que leur train en croise un autre, les faisant tous deux frissonner immanquablement. Ils se trouvent encore là, ce vendredi, épaule contre épaule, tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, partageant les écouteurs de Dean parce que Cas a encore oublié les siens sur sa table de nuit, même si Dean lui a encore une fois envoyé un message en se réveillant pour lui rappeler de ne pas les oublier.

Mais, en même temps, Castiel le fait un peu exprès. Parce que, si Cas ne l’admettra jamais à voix haute, il préfère partager les écouteurs de son ami et se tenir près de lui plutôt qu’ils ne soient tous deux enfermés dans des bulles différentes, séparés.

Et, si Dean continue toujours d’envoyer des messages à Cas le matin, dès le réveil, ce n’est pas parce qu’il veut vraiment avoir ses écouteurs pour lui. Mais parce que lui aussi est de l’avis de son ami. Et puis, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, c’est plus fort que lui : lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, parler à Castiel est la première chose à laquelle il songe avec assez de lucidité pour pouvoir le faire.

Souvent, lorsque Dean laisse passer ses musiques en aléatoire et que l’une de leurs chansons préférées se met à résonner dans leurs oreilles, Castiel et lui redressent la tête et se lancent un regard entendu, synchronisé. Ils se sourient alors et repartent à nouveau dans leur monde. Ils se connaissent depuis huit ans maintenant, ils savent communiquer sans avoir besoin de mots pour l’expliquer. Et la mère de Dean, Mary, a déjà compris ce qu’eux-mêmes n’ont pas encore appris. Et, en fait, leurs amis aussi. Il n’y a plus qu’eux pour ne pas le savoir, ou plutôt pour ne pas se le dire…

Mais, déjà, la voix nasillarde annonçant leur arrivée résonne dans le train et dans la gare, et les portes des wagons s’ouvrent, et les gens se pressent pour sortir. Parce que les gens n’ont jamais le temps, voyez-vous. Dean et Castiel aussi veulent s’échapper de cette boîte de conserve ambulante dans laquelle ils ne respirent plus. Même si cela implique d’à nouveau se plaindre qu’il fait froid et que oh Cas tu as un flocon sur le nez.

Mais, pour une fois, eux-mêmes se bousculent et, des lèvres de Dean, s’échappe un « Honneur aux dames ! » à l’encontre de son ami. Et Cas reste sans voix, ses yeux s’arrondissent un instant. Un déclic semble se faire, quelque part en lui, une seconde, puis deux. Il s’arrête, se moque de bloquer le passage à un groupe de filles bien trop maquillées pour leur âge, se tourne pour faire face à Dean. Et puis il dit, assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de tout ce monde qui les entoure, assez fort pour que Dean le comprenne, « Je ne suis pas une femme, Dean. ». Et il attrape Dean par le col de son manteau, ses pouces s’enfonçant un peu dans cette écharpe de laine bleu marine qu’il lui a offert pour Noël, et il tire Dean vers le bas, d’un coup, d’un seul. Et si Dean ne comprend tout d’abord pas ce qu’il lui arrive, il finit tout de même par fermer les yeux. Parce que les lèvres de Cas sont beaucoup plus douces que tout ce qu’il a jamais pu imaginer.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic déjà publiée sur ff.net sous mon autre pseudo, CacoNya.


End file.
